1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hollow tissue inosculation apparatus to inosculate two hollow tissues to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hollow tissue inosculation apparatus includes an anastomotic apparatus to anastomose blood vessels as hollow tissues in, e.g., coronary-artery bypass surgery. For example, a specification of U.S. Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006/0069401 discloses such an apparatus. This apparatus uses a staple, which is made of an elastic spring material having shape-memory characteristics and is formed to be automatically restored to a substantial arched or hook-like conformation when a holding force of substantially straightening staple pins is eliminated. On the other hand, a member to substantially straighten staple pins also has a function of controlling a gap between blood vessels, and the staple pins are restored to an arched shape or a hook-like shape as the gap between the blood vessels is reduced. Based on this configuration, non-sutured connection is achieved.